


The Reply

by AbaddonsLittleWItch, riseupwiseupeyesup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sassy Tony Stark, salty Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/pseuds/riseupwiseupeyesup
Summary: Tony replies to Steve's letter, sparking a salty exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reduxreactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reduxreactor/gifts).



steve,

k

tony


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Tony,

 

If you're gonna say something can you actually fucking reply?

 

Best,  
Steve


	3. Chapter 3

steve,

ok

tony


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reply

Dear Tony, 

"K" is not a reply. 

Best,   
Steve


	5. Chapter 5

steve,

okay.

tony


End file.
